


I'll Watch Over You

by myowninvention



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myowninvention/pseuds/myowninvention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the finale of season 1 of SNK, contains no manga spoilers.  Development of Eren and Levi's relationship in the hardships and reality of their situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> While Eren recovers from his run in with Annie as the Female Titan and his distraught feelings about losing the members of team Levi, Levi considers his feelings for the titan boy.

The captain stands in the doorway of Eren's infirmary room. The Titan boy, humanity's greatest weapon, but right now he is only a boy lying in a bed, mostly incapacitated as the captain understood it. Mikasa, the boy's oldest friend, hoping to be something more, sits at the boy's bedside, head cradled in crossed arms as she leans forward, almost touching Eren if it weren't for the sheet gently draped over his body. He pushes the door open wider and steps in on the creaky floorboards. The heat of the room is almost unbearable, small lines of steam rise off of Eren, his body internally healing itself from his last fight. 

"Mikasa." The girl shifts up, eyes groggy and low as she looks at the captain, straightening her spine toward her leader. "It's late. You should get some sleep in your bunk."

"I want to stay, captain. I don't want anything to happen to him." Her hand stays rested on the bed, claiming her right to be here. And what right did he have to be here, anyway? Aside from his position in the scouts, all he had done so far is beat Eren in front of everyone. And fostered his insubordination, his attempts to defeat the female titan, Annie. And saved him, right? If Eren hadn't stopped fighting, he would've lost himself to the monster that lives inside of him. He chooses to believe that, chooses to believe that he isn't so bad.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Mikasa's mouth falls open a little before she hammers it shut again as Levi speaks. "I won't let anything else happen to him." The words fall heavy from Levi's lips with the weight of his lost team, his lost friends. Mikasa's gaze doesn't leave his, probably confused at his sudden concern for the boy. But he had helped her save him, didn't he? It all seems such a blur at this point. "That's an order." 

The defiance in her wants her to glue herself to the seat, but she is a scout, and a subordinate to this man, and that's enough to make her pull herself up from Eren's side and walk past Levi without a second glance. She shuts the door gently though, not to disturb Eren, she definitely loves him. What is it about this brat that makes him so appealing to her? He swallows hard and steps next to the boy's bed. Levi sits down on the bench, inching closer to the heat radiating off of him. Is he really a boy? He breathes heavy, moving the sheets on his chest. The muscles in his shoulders stick out, connecting them to his neck, and his jawline pulls forward and down. Much more of a man than when he was first brought here and chained up in the basement. Between his eyebrows are deep creases, set in my years of anger, loss, not unlike the captain that looks down on him. But he is still young. Too young for his responsibilities, but no younger than Levi when he first began making decisions for himself. All of that and he was almost lost, almost destroyed like the rest of them. He almost gave up everything in his stupid attempt to kill all the Titans.

Levi closes his eyes, pressing the heels of his palms into the bench, forcing his shoulders up and dropping his head down. A deep breath shakes from his chest, remembering the deep cuts he made into Eren's Titan form, slicing him from the animal he was losing himself to.

"Captain?" Eren's voice breaks the pounding in Levi's head, and makes the muscles in his shoulders relax. Eren turns to his left side, facing Levi, eyelids open wide, showing the green irises in the low light of the lantern on the side table.

Good to see you're awake, kid. Glad you're okay, Eren. None of the sentiment actually leaves his head. "You're lucky i was there to save your ass, brat."

Eren's face falls, eyelids lowering, gaze directed somewhere toward Levi's knees. "I know." His voice is small and groggy in the dim room, and his lips stay open like he wants to say more, to divulge a little into his head, but he doesn't.

"Jaegar." Eren looks back up, locked in Levi's eyes. He waits for Levi to continue, to say something, anything, but the captain only looks down at Eren's innocent face, the face of a lonely boy. "It's not your fault." Levi doesn't say what, and he doesn't have to, the effect is all the same to Eren as his captain's words hit him. Eren blinks a tear loose from his eye, it rolls down his cheek and onto the pillow beneath his head. He closes his eyes while more tears form, and Levi just looks down at him. Eren covers his face with his hands, a forceful pain rolling through him as the tears fall. Levi doesn't look away from the pained look on Eren's face, he doesn't take pity on him, just sits in solidarity until an urge deep in his chest makes Levi reach his hand out and grab Eren. Not forcefully, but gently, soft and sure, laying his left hand on the boy's shaking shoulder. Eren's left hand reaches across his chest, holding Levi's in place, tight and rough as another sob racks through him. 

Levi closes his eyes, swallowing hard to keep his composure. Sure, Eren is a little off the wall, a little irrational, but he resembles Levi. A boy forced to be strong for everyone else. The tightness doesn't leave Levi's throat, it doesn't alleviate when Eren stops crying, nor when he finally falls asleep still holding Levi's hand. 

A chill shakes Levi's body as he leaves Eren's room in the infirmary, the cool of the hallway leeching at his fingertips. His footsteps are the only sound carrying him back to the captain's quarters, until he hears the sound of running coming in his direction and sees Hanji frantically crossing into his field of vision. "Levi! There's something going on at wall Rose." 

 

"How many days are you trying to stay in the infirmary?" The anger in Levi's voice is unusual when it hits Eren's ears. 

"I'm not missing this." He holds his gear in his hands with white knuckles in an attempt to stop the shaking, not fully recovered from his tangle with Annie. The sight of Annie in that crystallized rock only makes the shaking even worse. Armin and Hanji will figure it out, they're the smartest people here. Armin convinced the scouts that Eren was valuable, and Hanji manages to keep titans as pets, they'll find a way to crack her out of there.

The team shoots from the roof with no more than a silent nod, and Eren takes off in the direction opposite Levi, wanting to get away from the judgement, away from the help, away from him. With a Titan straight ahead, Eren strays from the plan, latching his 3dm gear on either side of the street to the buildings. Releasing too early on his left side, Eren swivels to the right, flying through the air uncontrolled straight for a rooftop. He prepares himself to fall, tucking and turning his body. His gear snags on a gutter as he rolls, tearing a gash in his shirt and jacket slicing the flesh of his chest and left arm. Eren picks himself up on shaking arms, watching the blood seep from his wound onto the tiles of the roof.

"Eren!" The scream hits his ears before the body does, strong enough to hold his shaking body and propel back up the wall away from the open mouth of the Titan. "Eren, are you okay?" Levi's 3dm gear holds them suspended in air until they make contact with the wall. 

"Yeah." He shakes as he tries to stand on the top of the wall. 

"You idiot!" Levi stands above Eren, and Eren scrunches down, turning his face away from the expected blow of Levi's boot, but it doesn't come. "Make choices you can live with, not ones that are going to get you killed!" Levi drops to his knees, grabbing Eren's scouting jacket, ruffling his badge, spreading the gash. A small whimper escapes Eren's mouth. "You're not even thinking out there!" Eren had never seen the captain this angry. Titans didn't even piss him off this much. Eren still cowers away from Levi, turning his face away from Levi's that is only inches away. "Eren." His name, his name again. That isn't like Levi either. Eren turns his eyes to meet Levi's to find not anger looking back at him, not a furious captain, but a worried expression of raised eyebrows, eyelids open farther than usual. Levi's grip on Eren doesn't loosen, and the pain on his arms and chest becomes more apparent, but nothing the Titan healing couldn't fix. Levi releases Eren, and Eren collapses into his arms as a wail reaches his lips. Just because it can be healed doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell. Tears fall from his face, but nothing like the night before. Levi holds Eren tight to his chest, silently placing his lips on the boy's head. Small, but apparent enough to distract Eren from his pain. 

"Captain?" Eren pulls back slightly, looking into Levi's eyes and wiping the tears from his own cheeks..

"Eren!" Mikasa's voice powers over the sound of the 3dm gear of the team as they reach the top of the wall. "Is he okay?" Her voice is shrill, she didn't want him to come in the first place, but Eren didn't listen. He didn't want to listen to anyone.

"He'll need some bandaging, but he'll be fine." Eren leans into Levi's chest again, feeling the vibration with the sound of his words, but Levi releases the boy, leaving him to Mikasa to wrap his wounds. 

"Is it done?" Levi stands, straightening his clothes. Eren's blood stains the white of his shirt, but he ignores it, ignores the way Mikasa holds Eren together, ignores Eren.

"Yes, all Titans trying to breech the wall have been killed." Mikasa answers while holding Eren's wounds shut.

The man doesn't look at Eren, only nods to his counterpart. "Good." 

"Captain." Eren calls for him, but Levi jumps from the top of the wall toward home and free-falls until his gear kicks in, and he's gone. 

"Let's get you back and wrapped up." Mikasa tries to get Eren to budge, but the boy is heavy with confusion, with fear, and with an invisible guilt.

Eren sits back on the stone of the wall, the pain in his chest radiating heat and the space on his head touched by Levi's lips left throbbing.


	2. Show Me How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused about captain Levi's actions, Eren visits him in his quarters in hopes of clarifying his feelings. Despite going in without hesitation, Eren is inexperienced and asks Levi for (sexual) guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual nature of this chapter might not be for everyone, use your digression.

Sitting in the candlelit darkness of his room in the captain's quarters, Levi hunches over a book at his desk, but he isn't reading anymore, just biding time until he's too exhausted to dream or daybreak comes, whichever comes first.

There's a rap at the door, probably Hanji, she's the only one who visits this late. "Come in." Levi turns as the door opens, but it isn't Hanji's wild hair and glasses that walk in the door, it's the slim body of Eren with a tamed expression topped with heavy brows over almost glowing green eyes. Levi places his elbows on the arm of his chair, crossing his arms and creasing his jacket at the elbows. "Jaegar." His stomach churns as Eren pulls the green hood from his head and unhooks the clasp holding it together, hanging it on the hook next to his own. Eren doesn't move from his spot on the floor though, just stands there staring at Levi. "Well?" Levi crosses one leg over the other, forcing an air of nonchalance between them.

"Captain." With that he steps closer, and the floorboards creak beneath his weight. He comes closer, too close, close enough for Levi to have move his head to look up at him from the chair. Levi swallows, resisting the urge to turn away and stop any further closeness between them. "I'm sorry."

A deep breath falls from Levi's chest, hoping that this was all this meeting is about. He turns away now, back toward his desk. It's not your fault, Eren, you're safe now. "You shouldn't go out again until you're fully healed." He turns the page in his book. "You're an idiot brat. You're trying to get yourself killed."

Eren breathes heavily behind him, pacing across the floor. "It's not fair." Levi turns his head just enough to see Eren with his hands hanging on his neck in his peripheral vision. "I'm alive...I'm alive, and they're not." The threat of their memory beats behind Levi's eyes, and he rubs his forehead to send it away. "That's why I went out there today. But... almost dying, made me realize I don't want to die."

What he does want then? "You should think before you act."

Eren steps close enough for Levi to feel his presence behind his chair. "Yeah, I'm..." he pauses for a long second, "I'm working on that." Levi's feet drag on the ground as Eren turns his chair back around to face him. "Do you?"

"Do I what, brat?" He crosses his arms again, looking up into Eren's eyes. How could he have gotten himself into this position?

"Think before you act." Eren's back stays straight, wary of making another move.

Levi's stomach tugs again, a reminder of the small kiss he planted on Eren's head earlier. But that wasn't a mistake. This might be. "Always."

A little huff escapes Eren's nose, pulling his lips into a smile, and the muscles in his neck move as he contemplates his next move before bending over and grabbing the arms of Levi's chair.

Levi hadn't noticed until now the shakiness in Eren's hands. Is this still the after effects of fighting Annie? Or is this because of whatever is going on here?  
"Captain." Eren slouches farther, coming face to face with his leader.  
"Levi."  
Eren's eyes widen and his smile falls a little. "What?"  
"Call me Levi."  
"Levi..." Eren holds on to the name, swallowing hard after saying it.

Locked in Levi's arms again, Eren stops shaking. He may be small, but his arms envelop around Eren's shoulders, allowing Eren's head to fall to his chest.

"I can live with my decisions." He says quietly, surprisingly quiet for how much energy he is putting into gearing himself up. Usually he yelled, screamed at the top of his lungs, but this is different. This isn't life or death. He puts his hands on Levi's legs and kisses him on the forehead, on the cheek, on the mouth. Just a short peck, and Levi's lips don't move, motionless in shock.

A quick thinker in the field, but here in his bedroom with Eren he is dumbfounded. And it wasn't the sex, he'd had plenty of sex, and it wasn't the boy, he'd crossed those boundaries years ago, but Eren...

Eren moves a hand up to Levi's face, placing his palm on his cheek and lacing his long fingers into Levi's hairline, grazing his captain's left ear and sending a shiver down his spine. With that he pulls Levi's face toward his and presses his lips firmly into Levi's, rubbing gently on his knee with the other hand.

Is this what he wants?

This time Levi's lips push back against his, three long kisses before using his lips to push Eren back, standing before him, letting the chair roll back behind him. Eren looks down at him, breathing hard though his nose. Levi grabs the edges of Eren's jacket, already sewn up, probably Mikasa's work, and he pulls it from Eren's shoulders, dropping it on the floor. Eren doesn't look on him with the confusion or fear that Levi expects, just a deep wanting, a lust, so Levi grabs a handful of Eren's shirt and pushes him backward toward his perfectly made bed.

Eren's breath is visible in his chest as he sits on the bed, leaning back on his arms, impatiently waiting for the next move. Levi grabs his face and bends over to kiss him again, switching from the left to the right. Eren's mouth opens, letting him inside, and their tongues move together - frantic, fevered. A moan escapes Eren's chest which just incites Levi to push him to lay down onto the bed and crawl on top of him. Levi places all of his weight on Eren, feeling the throbbing of Eren's length beneath his pants. Damn, it felt long. He's already so aroused, Levi doesn't know whether to be flattered or worried about Eren's lack of experience, either way, a warming sensation creeps from Levi's chest all the way down to his cock, telling it to come alive.

He holds Eren's shoulders pressing at him with his lips, leaving kisses on his lips, across his jaw, and down his neck, sucking on his collar bone, leaving little red marks that would hopefully leave before morning. But Levi doesn't think about morning. He doesn't think about the others, or the commander noticing hickeys on Eren's skin, he only thinks about the heat between them, the steam in their lust, damn was it hot. Levi pulls away, his shirt stuck to his skin with sweat, pulling off his jacket with some difficulty, tossing it to the floor next to Eren's. "Eren, you're burning up."

Eren pulls his shirt up to look at his chest, not giving Levi a peek. "I'm healing." He still takes heavy breaths, eyeing the captain in his plain clothes, noting the ruffle where his shirt has come untucked from his pants. Eren smiles at Levi's concern, grabbing a handful of his cravat and pulling him back down to his face. He fumbles with the knot, distracting Levi with deep kisses and small accidental moans until he gets it loose, sliding it from Levi's neck and laying it beside him on the bed.

Levi pulls Eren's shoulders up, pulling the shirt from his back, sweaty and warm, leaving Eren in only some tightly wrapped bandages. He pulls his own shirt from his back, letting his hot skin breathe, tossing it aside with the pile of clothes. He slides beside Eren, pulling the sweating boy on top of him as he lay on the pillows, leaning his head back, giving access for Eren's lips and wrapping his legs around the boy's.

Like Levi had done to him, Eren kisses down Levi's neck, uncalculated, circling back up to Levi's right ear, breathing gently into it as he writhes on top of him, rubbing his swollen member on Levi's.

Feeling the heat and weight of Eren's body on top of him, the skin of their chests touching, Levi closes his eyes to block out the world, block out anything that isn't Eren.

Eren sets his kisses back down the captain's body, leaving wet kisses on Levi's nipples, on each muscle that sticks out from beneath his skin. He drags his hands down Levi's sides, feeling every rib and muscle, learning the curves of his body, though much smaller than his own, Levi was strong, muscular. As Eren kisses down past Levi's belly button, his hands slide back up onto his thighs, gently running his fingers down the insides of his legs, still kissing above the line of his pants.

Levi swallows hard. How far is this going to go?

Eren isn't afraid, he runs both hands back up, feeling Levi's cock through his pants, pressing gently against it down, then back up again. Eren stops moving, and Levi opens his eyes to see him biting his bottom lip.

"I've never done this before." Eren sits back on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

Levi sits up too, putting his elbows on his lifted knees. "We can stop." His concern for Eren shows on his face, his head tilts to the side as he waits for Eren's reply, hoping he hasn't crossed a line.

"No." Eren licks his lips, turning back to Levi. "Show me how."

 

Untouched, and inexperienced, Eren turns his body toward Levi who now kneels on the floor, slipping Eren's boots from his feet and setting them aside next to his.

"Lay back."

Eren obeys his captain, and a giddiness rises in his belly as he feels Levi shakily fumbling with his belt and the button on his pants. Is he nervous too?

Levi slides Eren's pants down, Eren arching his back to allow the pants past his butt. He leans over, ignoring the pain that runs up his left leg, and kisses Eren's knee, then the other, creeping up his toned and skinny legs. Levi's fingers tease the band of Eren's boxers, pulling and releasing his cock into the room. A gasp catches in Levi's throat at the sight of the length Eren had been hiding. It reaches almost three inches longer than Levi's and Levi isn't small by any stretch of the imagination.

Eren sits up, leaning on his elbows, watching Levi stare silently at his cock. Levi just smirks and continues teasing the boy, planting kisses on his thighs, his hips, but not his cock, sucking a hickey next to it on the soft skin of his waist. "Ack" Eren squirms under the weight of Levi's upper body holding him down. Levi smirks to himself, this will be easy. Levi targets in on Eren, dragging his bottom lip against his cock, breathing hard against it. A shiver jumps up Eren's spine when Levi's eyes meet his. 

Running his fingers up Eren's thighs, Levi finally grabs his cock with two hands, standing it up and situating his mouth above it. Dropping his lips around the hardened proof of Eren's arousal, taking as much of it into his mouth as possible and holding the rest in his hand. Eren drops back onto the bed as Levi moves him in and out of the warmth of his mouth. His mouth waters, dripping saliva all over Eren's cock, giving lubrication for his hand as he runs it up and down. Eren groans and a twitch runs through his body, egging Levi on, consciously begging him to continue, to give him everything, to let him forget everything else.

The captain licks around the head of Eren's cock, then sucks it into is mouth again, still running one hand in a twisting motion closer to the base. Moaning, Eren's breath quickens, and he says Levi's name in a breathy whine. Levi knows the movement of his body already, know the tension in his muscles, so even when Eren sits up, Levi doesn't stop his movement, sucking and pushing and twisting, he doesn't stop when Eren groans "I'm cumming" too loud for the quiet quarters...he frankly doesn't care. He holds Eren's balls in his hand, feeling them scrunch and the release of Eren's warm cum into his mouth. Eren places a hand on Levi's head, holding him steady as he fills his mouth, then letting him go to steady himself on the bed. A hum radiates deep in Eren's chest and he throws his head back while Levi swallows Eren's seed, breathing heavily.

Eren lays back onto the bed, cock slowly losing its rigidity, arms out at his sides, breath racking through his chest.

Levi falls back, sitting on the floor, his own cock aching for release. He rubs his thigh, trying to get the sharp pain shooting up from his ankle to dull.

Eren sighs loudly and sits up again, feet firmly on the ground, he holds his hands out to Levi, wanting to hold him, wanting to please him. Levi takes Eren's hands, surprised that he's back up so quickly, and allows Eren to pull him up.

Almost forcefully, Eren pulls Levi on top of him, spreading his legs so Levi can straddle his nakedness. Holding Levi's head, pulling his face closer, Eren kisses Levi again, fevered. Levi responds by leaning into Eren's arms, tongues wrestling together as Eren's hands trace down Levi's back, fingers teasing the muscles at the sides of his spine, following all the way down to his ass, grasping each cheek in his hands.

A chill runs through Levi following the movement of Eren's touch, not wanting it to leave, not wanting it to end. Eren buries his head in Levi's bare chest, kissing his pecs, nibbling at his collarbone, making Levi throw his head back for the attention of Eren's mouth to reach his neck, a spot that makes him shiver. Levi holds the back of Eren's head and shoulder in his arms, letting the boy kiss and grope and hold him the way others had before, but it never felt like this.

Holding tightly onto Levi, Eren picks up the captain, laying him on the bed and falling on top of him, making the bed springs squeak under their weight as he smothers Levi's mouth with his, pulling Levi's knees up on either side of Eren's body. A pain shoots up Levi's leg again, but Eren's kisses on Levi's abdomen dull the pain, and the feel of his fingers unclasping Levi's pants pushes the ache away immediately.

Levi squirms under Eren's fingertips, begging for his touch, relieved at his cock finally being removed from his underwear. His heart pounds in his chest at Eren seeing him fully naked, small in stature, too muscular, smaller in the sex department, but Eren moves in without hesitation, eager to please his captain.

He circles Levi's cock in his mouth, moving slowly up and down over it, taking in too much and having to adjust himself with a little blush on his face. Eren releases Levi's cock into his hands, moving them in an opposing twisting motion, looking up at Levi to ensure he's doing it right. Propping his head up on the pillow, Levi licks his lips and letting a long breath escape him.

Fully reassured, Eren takes Levi in his mouth again, holding Levi's balls in one hand and gently tugging on them. The captain leans his head back and a groan leaves his body, urging Eren to continue. Hearing Levi's noises makes Eren's cock twitch, making it come alive again, and he speeds up a little, moaning with his mouth around Levi's cock, sending vibrations through his entire body.

It'd been a long time since Levi last felt release, unwilling to do it on his own, too preoccupied with the loss of most of his team, but here is Eren bringing Levi to climax, pulling him back together again, the remaining member, one too important to lose.

"Yes!" Levi almost yells in the silence of the night, and although he is lost in the moment, Eren immediately covers Levi's mouth with his free hand, still focusing his attention on pleasing Levi. A lengthy muffled "yes" still slips from Levi's lips followed by a long groan.

Eren doesn't need a heads up, and definitely doesn't need any more encouragement, he suctions his mouth on Levi's cock, creating a tightness around it. Grasping at the blanket on the bed, Levi shutters under Eren, taking his turn at filling his lover's mouth. Eren slowly moves his hand up and down Levi's cock, drinking up every drop of the creamy cum, releasing Levi's mouth to hear him let out a final moan. Eren crawls back on top of Levi, and Levi holds Eren in his arms, their naked, sweaty bodies breathing hard against each other.

"Eren." Levi whispers, but Eren only lets out a little laugh and snuggles into Levi's neck, nuzzling against his soft skin. Letting out a long sigh into Levi's ear, tickling the captain and sending a shiver down his spine.

"I don't want to leave." Eren whispers, planting another kiss behind Levi's ear. Levi closes his eyes, soaking in the warmth of the boy, not wanting him to go either. Eren leans up on his elbows, looking down into Levi's eyes, smiling at him with big green eyes, warming Levi on the inside, making his heart beat faster. He lifts his head up to let their lips meet again.

When Levi finally lets go of Eren, he forces himself out of bed, watching Levi crawl under the covers and snuggle into the pillow. Levi watches Eren pull his clothes on, sorting through the pile on the floor and hanging Levi's clothes on the desk chair.

He doesn't see him leave, because it is all too easy to fall asleep watching Eren, still in the warmth of their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one, more smuttiness to come.


	3. Don't Make Me Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin goes for a late night visit to see Hange in her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content. Shameless smut. You have been warned.

By the light of his lantern, Armin turns the corner in the quiet hallway, trying to silence the sound of his footsteps as he enters the hall captain's quarters. The creak of a door sparks fear in Armin, and he clutches the book in his arm, the only defense and explanation against whoever is about to step into the hall. The footsteps are quick and quiet, familiar, and when they get closer Armin faces the green cloak of another scout.

"Eren?" Armin stops in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" Eren wipes the side of his mouth, making sure his hood covers his messy hair.

"I needed to talk to the captain."

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary!"

"I'm fine, Armin." Eren's eyebrows lower, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh," Armin holds his book up, sure to cover the words on the cover, "found something important for squad leader Hange to read...about Annie." Another banned book he got his hands on, but this one didn't have the secrets of the world outside the walls, it had the secrets of sex...all of them.

Armin swallows hard, but he knows Eren won't question his timing, it would draw too much attention to his own. "Okay." Eren starts down the hallway, letting his smile show after he leaves the light of Armin's lantern. Armin picks up his speed, passing captain Levi's door with extra stealth and turning the door knob to Hange's room.

"Armin!" Hange spins multiple times in her chair, making the pages of her books flutter around her. "What took you so long?" She stops mid spin, making her hair flop in front of her eyes.

"I was lost in the library." Armin smiles at Hange, walking in and placing the book on her bedside table. His nerves shake inside him, twisting his gut, excitement rolling over his body.

She smiles back at him, putting the hair out of her eyes. She sits in only a tank top and shorts, long legs and bare feet flickering with the light. Armin places the lantern on her bedside table too, turning off the valve and letting the flame flicker out. He sits on her bed still ruffled from last night's activities as she turns to him, releasing her hair from its pony tail, the first part of her seduction ritual.

Armin slides his jacket off as Hange gets up and walks toward him, straddling him on the bed. Her breasts jiggle as she settles on his lap, and a giddiness spreads through his body. His hands feel the smooth skin of her legs, drawing lines with his fingertips to the edges of her shorts, slipping beneath them. Hange lets out a small giggle and bites her bottom lip as Armin runs his hands through her hair, holding handfuls and using it to pull her head back to expose her neck. A soft sigh falls from her lips as he leaves dozens of open mouthed kisses on her neck, her collarbone, and down her chest. He releases her hair, rubbing his hands down the back of her neck and back, hooking the straps of her tank top with his thumbs and dropping them down her shoulders. He nibbles the spot where the strap was, sliding his hands down her back, finding the edge of her top and pulling it over her head, but he doesn't let her hands slip from the shirt, twisting it and curling it around them, holding her arms above her head.

"Oh." Hange giggles again while Armin uses his free hand to cup her left boob, leaving speckled wet marks over her skin as he moves his mouth to the other.

Armin picks up Hange, turning and placing her on the bed, her hands still jumbled in the knot of her shirt. Armin watches her breathe, eyes closed in anticipation, while he undoes his belt and drops his pants and pulls the shirt from his back. The hardened outline of his cock in his underwear makes Hange lick her lips when she looks at him, waiting for his next move.

She had been watching him this way for a while now. She was already looking out for his brilliance, but over the past few months he had grown up quite a bit. He had grown taller, filled out his once small stature, and despite being unsure of himself, the young man knew the value of learning, so he learned. He learned exactly what she likes, exactly how to do it.

He comes in slow, leaning on the bed with just his hands and knees kissing up her abdomen while unbuttoning her shorts. He pulls the shorts from her body, no underwear, a soft moan vibrates in Armin's chest, taking in the nice surprise from Hange, something she knew he would love. He crawls back on top of her, lips coming in contact with hers, and a fevered kiss forms between them, tongues tangling while Armin rubs his cock against the wetness between her legs, soaking his underwear with her juices.

She wraps her tied arms around his head and turns their bodies, leaving her on top straddling his hardness. Armin unties the knotted shirt as she grinds on him, letting her hands free to slide up his body, tease the nerve endings in his nipples, and finally, take her boobs in her hands, turning both of them on even more. Armin grabs her butt, pushing her weight gently to her knees so he can slide further down beneath her, facing her slit that aches for his attention.

Holding on to the headboard, Hange lets the boy's tongue tease her, tasting the juices that dampen the area, then putting pressure on her clit. On all fours, Hange's ass hangs in the air, Armin runs a finger from the small of her back, down her crack, and up into her slit, all while not stopping his back and forth motion on her clit. He puts three fingers inside her, feeling the wet and sticky swollen walls at his control. He moves in and out slowly, building up the tension in her body, her moans getting gradually louder and closer together. Finally, Armin hooks his fingers, rubbing back and forth on her g spot nice and slow while picking up speed with his tongue. Hange shoves her face in her pillows, moving herself up and down over Armin's tongue, moaning his name over and over into the quiet room, muffling her screams in the pillows. Armin slows with her contractions, knowing he could make her cum again, but his cock throbs in his underwear, aching for action.

Armin slides from beneath her, still panting on all fours, head buried in the pillows. He drops his underwear and climbs behind her, he places the tip of his cock at her opening, even more wet than before. "Ready?"

He made her wait all day for this, made her beg him to come over, but that's what made it so hot, it's what made her need it. "God, yes." She says clearly.

With that, Armin sinks his cock into her, enchanted by the tight wetness around him, pushing in and out of her. Holding her hips, he pushes in and pulls her closer, forcing himself deeper, and forcing a moan out of Hange. He moves slowly back out and repeats the deep thrusting, making Hange shake with each movement of his hips. He leans over, sliding his hands up the curve of her body, hooking his arms around hers and pulling her upper body toward his. With his chest to her back, the friction of their sweaty skin sends a shiver through Armin. He reaches around, one hand teasing the hardness of her nipple, the other rubbing her clit back and forth. She holds her hands over her mouth, but the pressure, the touch of him everywhere, is just too much.

"Armin" she says his name with along drawn out moan, he kisses her neck, repeating every movement, holding her close in his arms. Hange takes in a sharp breath and her body shutters at his touch. She moans his name again, the insides of her contracting around his cock, almost begging him to cum with her. He covers her mouth with his hand, not wanting to be pushed over the edge by her noises, slowing down his movement and pulling out.

"Get on your back."

Hange moves as he says, body glistening with sweat, still recovering from his touch. Armin takes her leg, kissing the ankle, the calf, leaving a little bite on her muscle, making her squirm again. She giggles as he does the same to the other leg, placing them both on his shoulders. He runs his hands up her thighs, pulling her closer to him, pushing his cock inside her again, and she groans begging for more, more kisses, more thrusts, more...

Finally at his breaking point, Armin lets himself go to the pleasure, releasing a groan out into the room. He takes her left leg and crosses it over the right, holding her legs with both of his hands. She laughs in pleasure, leading into a long moan, getting louder and louder with every thrust.

"Ahhh-Hange" Armin's cock begs for release. He doesn't have to explain, Hange can feel the shutter in his arms.

"Cum with me, baby" She moans, holding on for him, feeling every inch of him pressing deep inside her.

A deep groan escapes him as he rams into her, their noises melding together. He doubles over, filling her with his cum, holding himself inside her.

They both breathe heavily, Armin lays behind Hange, holding her close despite the heat between them. "I see you've been reading that book you found." Armin laughs a little in her ear, smelling the freshness of her hair. "It's paying off." He kisses her neck, too spent to talk, not wanting to leave her here. She lets him fall asleep with his arms around her.


	4. Don't You Want Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of cleaning under captain Levi's command, Eren reserves his energy in order to have some fun with Levi once everyone has gone to bed. Levi shows Eren what it means to come together as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content. Levi being adorable and worrying about Eren.

“Line up.” Levi paces before the scouts under his control, looking each one of them in the eye, each one except Eren who stands at the end silently begging for Levi’s attention. “Cleaning day.” A noise of discontent comes from some of the scouts.

“When are we gonna get a day off around here?” Jean whispers to Connie. 

“If you wanted a day off you should’ve joined the wall baby sitters.” Levi stands before Jean, looking up at him, a bead of sweat forming on Jean’s forehead. “Those lazy-ass sons of bit-”

“I was hoping we’d get to do something fun.” Eren’s whispered voice rings in Levi’s ears. 

He doesn’t want to yell at him, he doesn’t want to make him feel bad, but he has to do his job, keep up appearances. Levi turns his head to face Jaeger who still stands up straight, not defiantly straying from the line. “You don’t get to do anything fun, Jaeger. You screwed up yesterday.” 

The boy’s face falls, eyes dropping to his feet. “Yes, sir.”

“Are you whiny brats about finished?” Nobody speaks, nobody makes a sound. “Good. You know your stations, get to work.” The scouts scatter, grabbing cleaning buckets and equipment, and Levi stands still, grabbing Eren’s arm as he walks by. Everyone leaves the room, and Eren just stares at the floor, heart pounding, wondering how he could have made such a huge mistake. 

“You screwed up in the field, Eren. That’s it.” A blush comes across Eren’s cheeks and a giddiness bubbles in his chest. Not a mistake. 

“Yes, captain Levi.” 

Levi releases Eren’s arm, “no slacking.” Eren scurries off, grabbing his bucket while trying to wipe the smile from his face.

________________________________________

The mess hall on cleanup day clears out quickly. Everyone too tired to stay up or drink. Eren sits two tables away from Levi, facing each other with blockades of people between them. But every time the sea of bodies opens up, Eren catches Levi looking back at him. 

“I’ll be working in the library if you guys need me.” Armin waves goodbye to his friends and walks off. 

“Are you ready to walk back to our quarters?” Mikasa looks at Eren with a little sparkle in her eye. 

“No. I think I’m going to stay in the infirmary for one more night.” Mikasa contorts her face in confusion, surprised at her friend’s new found care for himself, but that’s not what Eren has in mind.

Eren sips his tea as the hall empties out. Hanji gets up from Levi’s table, leaving him alone with only the tables between he and Eren. 

“You know kid,” Mike slaps Eren hard on the back, “don’t bother trying to out drink him. Made that mistake more than once.” He points a finger gun at Levi as he walks out of the room, the last one keeping them decent. 

Levi raises his cup in the air, and Eren matches his movement, and they take a sip together. “You tired?” 

Eren swallows his sip of spiked tea, already feeling shaky from the caffeine. “Nope.” 

“Then you didn’t work hard enough.” Levi drinks the rest of the contents of his cup and places it on the table before him. 

“I uh, I was saving my energy for something more important.” He looks down at his cup, wishing the whiskey hadn’t made him say such silly things. 

“Is that so?” Levi keeps a calm composure, leaving Eren wishing he could see how he actually feels.

“Yes, sir.” Eren blushes and swirls the liquid in his cup. 

Levi stands and walks from the room stopping in the doorway and looking back over his shoulder. “Let’s get to it then.” 

Eren forces the rest of the whiskey tea down, leaving the cup on the table and following a respectable distance behind Levi. 

The captain walks down the pitch black hallway without a problem, only feeling the jitters of Eren possibly getting caught. He walks into his room, leaving lights off and the door open, waiting for the boy in the quiet.

Eren stumbles a little into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. It was much easier to count the doors last night when he wasn’t feeling tipsy. 

Levi lights the lantern next to his bed and turns down the sheets, swallowing hard and turning back to Eren. He doesn’t want to start, doesn’t want to push the boy into anything, doesn’t want to push him away.

Eren breathes heavily, cock hardening just looking at Levi in his loose thermal shirt and dark pants. He takes two quick steps, grabbing Levi’s head, running his fingers through his hair, and pressing his lips against Levi’s. 

Levi grabs Eren’s hips, pressing their bodies together, feeling Eren’s hardness against his stomach. Their tongues tangle, Eren pushing the hair off of his captain’s forehead. Levi breaks away from the kiss, almost panting from the attention, bending his knees and scooping Eren up by the thighs, carrying him to his desk and setting him on his paperwork, leaning back in, forcing his tongue in Eren’s mouth, pushing him back, bumping Eren’s head against the wall. 

“I’m sorry.” Levi whispers as he pulls away.

Eren just grabs Levi’s shirt with both hands and whispers “don’t stop,” pulling Levi back into him.

With Eren’s encouragement, Levi releases his fevered desire, kissing Eren’s lips, his neck, and his collar bone that lays exposed from the openness of his shirt while he unbuckles the boy’s belt and pants, forcing them off of Eren, pushing papers on the floor around his feet. The mess doesn’t bother Levi, the spilling of his pens over the desk as Eren searches for an edge to hold onto as Levi peels the boy’s underwear off, the crumpling of papers as Levi slides Eren near the edge of the desk, the utter mess of it all doesn’t phase him. All he thinks about is Eren, pulling up Eren’s shirt to reveal the tightened skin over his abs, grasping Eren’s engorged cock in his hand, and throwing Eren’s leg onto his shoulder. Kissing Eren’s leg and moving his hand up and down his cock, Levi breaks into a sweat, dampening his shirt. 

Levi sits before Eren in the desk chair, holding Eren’s legs apart by the back of his knees. He takes Eren’s balls in his mouth, slobbering all over them, drips of saliva sliding down to Eren’s ass. Levi releases Eren’s balls and slides his tongue down to the cadet’s ass hole, pressing against it and moving around it.

A pleasured “ahhhh” seeps from Eren’s open mouth, so Levi doesn’t stop, he pushes his tongue against Eren’s hole, sliding it’s warm dampness inside of him. A shiver shakes through Eren, as he feels Levi’s tongue causing pressure inside him, wanting more, wanting everything, as long as it’s from Levi. 

Without taking his attention away from licking Eren, Levi opens the bottom drawer of his desk, fingering through the stacks of paper, grabbing a fresh bottle of lube he had hidden in there. 

Levi squirts a line of lube on the fingers if his right hand, pulling his tongue away from Eren. Levi stands, sliding his left hand up Eren’s leg. "Just tell me when you want me to stop.” 

"Don’t stop.” Eren doesn’t feel like he’s being taken advantage of, he just feels the whiskey bubbling in his stomach, making him tingle at Levi’s every touch, begging for Levi to enter him, to show him what it feels like to be loved by him. 

Leaning over Eren’s body, Levi kisses him again, hooking Eren’s socked feet on the edges of the desk and grabbing Eren’s cock in his left hand, making the boy moan into his mouth. Levi pulls away, leaving a strand of spit to fall between them. He leaves his pants on, unsure of the length Eren is willing to go tonight, but hearing Eren’s moaning reassures Levi that pleasuring him is enough, wanting Eren to feel the relief he feels when he is with him. 

And Eren does, and it keeps him coming back. He holds his legs open to Levi, watching him rub his cock up and down, rubbing his ass hole with a dab of lube, pressing into it with his forefinger. Taking a sharp breath in as Levi presses his finger all the way to the third knuckle, taking it slow for Eren, listening to him groan at first in discomfort, then in pleasure.

Levi’s cock twitches in his pants in response to Eren’s noises and the look on his face as his cheeks fill with blood. Testing Eren’s tolerance, Levi slides in and out of Eren, making a squelching noise that embarrasses both of them, but only for a minute, quickly melting away as Levi pushes a second finger into him. Eren groans again, eyes shut in a slumped position lying back on the desk. Levi stands there breathing heavily, a forced calm on his face, not letting himself get taken too far in this moment, wanting this night to last a lifetime’s worth, to hold it in his head for as long as he could still think. 

So many questions ring in Levi’s mind, is this okay? Am I hurting him? Does he like it? Does he like it from me? Levi slows his pace, distracted by his own mind.

“Don’t stop.” Eren whines. 

Levi shakes off his unease, hearing Eren’s heavy breaths and feeling the shutters that permeate throughout his sweaty body. Pressing a third finger into Eren, stretching out his hole even more, Eren squirms again. 

As Levi picks up the pace, Eren adjusts to the feeling of his desire, and with each movement of Levi’s hand, a moan fall from Eren’s mouth. Beads of sweat form on Eren’s forehead beneath his hair, and he feels the tension building up in his balls, aching to be emptied, but the boy fights his body, sitting up and pulling his captain’s face toward him. 

“Levi,” he moans. 

A shiver runs up Levi’s spine at the sound of his name, a side effect of doing his best to pleasure Eren. 

"I want…“ 

Levi slows his hand movement, trying to stifle his desire with a hard swallow. "Eren?” Levi’s voice is quiet and gravelly, which just makes Eren want him more, want his touch, want his body on top of his own. 

Eren breathes hard, not knowing how to ask Levi for what he needs. "I want you to fuck me.”

A breath catches in Levi’s throat, caught off guard by Eren’s forwardness. Eren pushes Levi’s hand from him, sliding off the desk and pushing Levi a few steps back. Levi still stands in a stunned silence, but Eren doesn’t let him get lost in his head this time. Pulling Levi into another kiss, Eren unbuttons Levi’s pants without difficulty, determined to have Levi, to feel the closeness unfold between them. Levi’s pants fall to the floor, and Eren pushes his underwear down, immediately grasping both hands around Levi’s cock, working it to and from his body. Eren breaks away from Levi’s lips to grab the bottle of lube from the desk, squirting some in his hand and turning back to Levi, rubbing the slick goo all over the captain’s cock. 

"Don’t you want me?” Eren tries to swallow his hurt as he stands before Levi open and lonely. 

Levi looks up into Eren’s eyes, no longer focused on Eren’s attention to his dick. Eren lets go, rubbing the excess lube on his shirt, doubt clenching tight around his throat.  
With haste, Levi grabs either side of Eren’s face, waiting for Eren to look back at him. "God, yes.” With that, Levi moves Eren’s body, guiding him to the bed with his hands on his hips. "I want you, Eren.” He whispers in Eren’s ear. His heart thuds in his chest, making him light headed, because its more than just want, more than lust. He wants the boy’s attention, his touch, his affections, his love, no matter how much he wants to deny it. He watches Eren fall to the bed, crawling up to the pillows and lying on his stomach. Levi doesn’t make Eren wait long, crawling up his body, their dampened skin sticking them to one another. 

Levi pushes up Eren’s shirt, marking kisses down his spine, rubbing his fingertips down following the movement of his mouth then grabbing Eren’s ass with both hands. Levi opens his mouth, taking a firm bite of Eren’s ass. 

"Ah-Levi!“ Eren squirms and lets out a little laugh, surprised at his captain’s attention. 

Smirking, Levi kisses the forming bite mark on Eren’s ass cheek, then kneading his ass a little. 

"Please.” Eren begs Levi, not wanting to wait any more, not needing to tell Levi what he wants.

Levi laughs, the sound of which makes Eren shiver, a sound just for him to enjoy. Levi scoots back on his knees and pulls Eren at the hips, urging him onto his knees as well, and Eren is more than happy to comply, yearning for Levi to be inside of him, a part of him. 

Levi only pauses to compose himself, holding Eren’s hip with his right hand and his cock in his left. Taking a long breath in, Levi slides the head of his cock down Eren’s crack, teasing the boy for one more second before pushing on his hole, lube and stretching not quite enough to prepare Levi for the tightness, or Eren for the girth of Levi’s hardened cock, but that doesn’t stop Levi from pushing or Eren from wanting it deeper. Levi holds Eren’s hips, digging his thumbs into the middle of Eren’s ass cheeks and pulling them apart as he pushes slowly into the cadet. With every inch, Eren’s breathing shallows, getting used to the pressure. Levi pushes his entire length into Eren, his hips touching the skin of Eren’s ass. "Okay?” Levi swallows, wary of moving any more without Eren’s acceptance. 

Eren lets his breath empty from his chest, "y-yes.” Holding the sheets in his hands, Eren breathes heavily as Levi pulls back slowly, a low groan taking over him as Levi pushes all the way back in. 

Levi continues his slow motions until Eren releases his hold on the sheets, loosening up his muscles and his restraint. Leaning over Eren, stretching onto his toes, Levi positions himself above Eren, coming in and out at a different angle. Eren sinks down, unable to hold Levi up while maintaining his composure. Blowing in Eren’s ear, teasing the boy’s ear with his lips, Levi continues moving on top of him, spreading Eren’s legs out on either side of him, opening him up to his cock. 

“Eren.” Levi moans into the boy’s ear. "Are you okay?“ 

"Mhmmmm.” His answer is drawn out into a deep moan that vibrates his entire body, making Levi’s cock twitch and his skin shiver. 

A moan accidentally slips from Levi’s lips, but he stifles it, because he’s only getting started, only just begun showing Eren what it’s like to be fucked by him. Sliding his hands up Eren’s arms that are now tucked beneath the pillows, lacing his fingers into Eren’s, Levi feels relief when the boy tightens his hands, holding Levi’s fingers. Levi pulls back, running his fingertips back down Eren’s arms and back, pressing onto his lower back for support as he starts pushing in and out of Eren with a quicker pace. 

Eren buries his face into Levi’s pillow, smelling the scent of his shampoo and sweat, placing his palms against the headboard, allowing Levi to shove harder into him, penetrating deep within him, filling him, and pressing against his prostate. Again and again Levi thrusts deep into Eren, making the boy moan into the pillows, making him lose all memory of needing to be quiet, because even the pillows can’t mask the repeated yelps and moans that fall from his mouth. 

"Yes!“ 

Levi smiles, building up speed. 

"Nngh." Eren can’t keep the noises from leaving his mouth, relaxing every part of him, completely lost in the pleasure of Levi’s touch.

The captain leans his head back, letting a groan out, wanting to give Eren everything, to give the boy all of him, to make him moan again and again. "Ack!” Levi stops moving abruptly, a deep shock of pain shooting up his leg. "No.” He murmurs, fighting the pain, he doesn’t want to stop, but with one short thrust he knows he can’t continue this way.

"Levi?” Eren turns his head to look at the captain in his peripherals. "Are you okay?“ 

Wincing, Levi shakes his head. He pulls out of Eren, falling beside the boy and rubbing his thigh to dull the pain. 

"We don’t have to finish.” Eren says with a little disappointment, but mostly with concern for Levi, reminded of the real consequences of his actions outside the four walls of Levi’s bedroom that got the captain injured.

“No!” Levi snaps angry only at himself but realizing his anger only after Eren’s eyes widen with a bit of fear. "No.” Levi whispers. "I’m sorry, Eren.” He doesn’t want Eren to fear him, he wants his affections, to be his desire. He pulls the boy’s face to his, pressing their lips together, letting his tongue convince the boy that he doesn’t want to stop, he can’t, he can’t end this night without giving Eren what he deserves. 

He rolls to his back and pulls Eren on top of him, their cocks rubbing together as they kiss, and Eren pulls away with a smile.

“Ride me.” Levi groans, the pain in his leg easily ignored now that he isn’t leaning on it. Levi holds his cock up as Eren positions himself on top of it, putting his full weight down, surprised at the depth at this angle. 

Eren slides up and down Levi’s cock, filling himself up without any difficulty, looking into Levi’s eyes. Face to face, they both turn red with blush. Eren leans his head back, moaning again, and Levi doesn’t stand much of a chance lasting much longer while looking at the face Eren makes while riding his cock. Eren leans forward, putting his hands on Levi’s shoulders and holding tight, he moves forward and falls back onto Levi’s cock again and again, forward, giving Levi view of his flushed chest peeking from his shirt, then back, deep on his cock, dragging his balls on Levi’s abdomen, cock quivering, wanting to release. 

Levi bends his good leg and uses it to push back against Eren when he falls back on his cock, forcing himself deeper inside Eren. 

The boy’s mouth falls open, making him groan “Levi.” Eren falls back and Levi pushes again, watching Eren’s eyebrows furrow and mouth hang open. "Levi.” Eren repeats, moving quicker, Levi matching his pace, losing themselves to the movement. 

Eren groans Levi’s name again and again, like it’s the only word he knows, or the only name that he’ll ever say like that again.

Affection swells in Levi, a need for Eren’s kiss, for his eyes, for his everything, so he hooks his arms under Eren’s and kisses him with force, and Eren accepts his tongue. Levi pulls out of Eren and pushes him to his back, holding the backs of his knees in his hands and pushing his cock back inside Eren who just allows Levi to move him, trusting him to treat his body with respect, with generosity, and he does. 

Eren’s head hangs off the bottom of the bed, feeling every movement, every inch, every spot where Levi’s skin touches his, swelling with desire, and overcome with pleasure. Levi ignores his leg, bubbling with ecstasy as he buries deep in Eren’s ass, holding him steady by the hips. 

Levi groans now, unable to steady himself any further, "Eren.” 

“Mmmm, Levi…Levi!” Eren’s fingernails dig into Levi’s hands, muscles tensing around Levi’s cock. "I’m so close,” he warns his captain.

Levi thrusts into Eren continually, lost in Eren’s cries of pleasure, his own orgasm swelling within him. "Ready?” he groans.

Eren holds his breath, waiting for Levi, wanting to finish with him. "Yes, please," he moans.

Levi pounds into Eren until Eren’s muscles tighten again, making Levi double over. Eren’s seed drains from his cock into drops on his abdomen. A final sound comes from Levi as he pushes one last time into Eren, hunched over him, filling him with his own warm cum. The two breathe heavily, bent together in the quiet.

“Oh…my…God.” Eren exclaims, still shaking beneath his captain’s weight, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes.

Levi chuckles a little, slowly pulling his cock out of Eren’s ass, the cum slowly dripping from both of them and down to the bed. Levi leans over, licking up the cum from Eren’s stomach, then sucking the head of Eren’s cock to make sure to get every drop, making the young soldier shiver and giggle. Pulling Eren up by the wrists, Levi presses his mouth on Eren’s, pulls away, and then once again kisses him, a short one on the lips, on the cheek, and on Eren’s sweaty forehead. He takes Eren into his arms, their naked bodies in a tangle of limbs and a collection of spit, sweat, lube, and cum.

Eren hums a little, pulling away from Levi, regretting it as Levi leaves him on the bed alone. "I’m sorry about the mess.”

Levi ignores it, grabbing a spare set of sheets from his dresser, smiling softly. "It’s okay.” 

Eren uses the captain’s washroom down the hall, tiptoeing on bare feet in Levi’s slightly-too-short robe. He passes Levi on the way back to his room, closing the door, a giddy smile on his face. 

Eren quickly peels the sheets form the bed, putting the new ones on with perfectly tucked, straight corners, just the way Levi likes, and tucking the blanket the same way. He gathers the clothes and hangs them on Levi’s desk chair in piles, and picks up the crumpled paperwork and stray pens that he knocked over. He crawls into bed in just his boxers, sliding onto the pillow closest to the wall, waiting for Levi to return. 

The door opens and Levi comes back in only his underwear, limping a little on his right leg, and smirks at the room Eren cleaned up. “Not bad.” Levi joins Eren in bed, folding into his arms. They both sigh as Levi clicks the lantern off.

Neither of them speak, not about the sex they both enjoyed, not about the feelings creeping through each of their guts, they just breathe against each other and drift into sleep, unafraid of their nightmares with the other lying there next to them, ignorant of everyone else.


	5. Distract Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is always a good distraction from working, and Hanji loves being Armin's stress release, and a quickie in the library brings them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Explicit sexual content. Confident Armin is always fun.

“I am just not reaching any conclusions here.” Hanji drops her fist onto the table, shaking the lanterns in the middle of the table, and startling Armin from a daydream. Two dozen books lie open between them along with folders of strewn lab reports and pages of handwritten notes. She slides her glasses to the top of her head and rubs her eyes.

“Me either.” Armin closes a folder, covering Annie’s name beneath other papers. "It’s late. Maybe we should just call it a night.“ Armin hangs his arms over the sides of his chair, a heavy weight falling on his shoulders over his confusion, his lack of anwers.

"Or…” Hanji leans forward, crawling over the table, putting her face very close to Armin’s. "We could…“ Hanji kisses Armin before he’s ready, but the tension in his shoulders falls away with the warmth of her lips. "I always have the best breakthroughs after you ravish me.” 

Armin waits for a laugh, his self-esteem driving him to believe she’s joking, but she isn’t. She lays down on the table on her stomach, leaning up on her elbows and bites her lip, batting her eyelashes at him. 

He knows she wants him, and that he’s never disappointed her, so he swallows his doubt and kisses her lips that lie waiting for him. "Mmmm.“

She unbuttons the top of her blouse, letting him peek at her breasts that hang in her black bra. He watched her work tirelessly all day, and if he can help her turn off her brain for a little while, he’s happy to. Armin releases Hanji’s mouth and stands before her, dropping his jacket off off his shoulders and unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, letting them hang at his hips for easy hiding if someone comes in. If she can use him for a break, he can use her for a release of tension. That would bother Armin, but he knows better. He knows there is more going on here. So he pulls his cock out, already hard just looking at Hanji’s body laid out over the table. 

Hanji bites her lip, grabbing Armin’s belt and pulling him close, taking his dick in her mouth. Armin puts his hands on her head, running his fingers through her hair as she moves him by the grip on his belt, creating suction around his cock. Armin’s muscles relax, taking in the warmth of Hanji’s mouth, decompressing after almost a week of finding no useful information. He pushes all of those stresses from his mind, pulling away from Hanji, wanting to give her what she wants. "Turn over.” He demands, to which Hanji giggles and complies, unbuttoning her shirt all the way down as he walks around the table, pulling the top of his hair back into a little bun to keep it out of the way.

He fiddles with Hanji’s pants as she sits up and unbuttons his shirt too, feeling the muscles of his chest, toned and tight. Armin drops his pants the rest of the way, uncaring about the publicity of the scene, nobody would be coming in the library anyway. 

Hanji pulls Armin by the shirt, tugging it off of his shoulders and kissing him, letting her mind go as she feels the warmth of his slick tongue as he slides his hands up her back, unclasping her bra. He pulls her off of the table and takes off her pants as she drops her shirt and bra on a chair. 

With a grunt mixture of desire and excitement, Armin picks Hanji up, placing her at the edge of the table. She leans back on the palms of her hands, touching the pages of books and documents with her bare skin. Armin kneels the the floor, putting Hanji’s feet on his shoulders and moving in to her, kissing up her thighs, teasing her with his tongue outside of reach of her slit. Finally moving in, Armin presses his tongue against her clit, moving it slowly up and down, never letting up the pressure. 

Hanji lets her head fall back, breathing hard, her breasts moving with each exhale. Armin watches her, watches the movement of her body as a reaction to each of his movements, not wanting to wait any longer. He presses two fingers into her, surprised at how wet she is. Hanji sighs, feeling his fingers inside of her, finally getting what she’s been fantasizing about for hours. 

Armin sucks Hanji’s clit into his mouth, massaging it gently with his lips while he hooks his fingers, hitting exactly the right spots. Hanji leans back onto the books, feeling the beginning of an orgasm swell over her body, making her skin flush with redness and her throat tighten when she moans. Armin releases her clit and replaces his tongue with his thumb as he stands, moving his thumb in a circular motion and fingers gently rubbing against her g spot. With his left hand he strokes his cock up and down, watching Hanji’s breaths quicken and hearing her moans echo in the large room. 

“Ah-Armin” a long groan escapes her chest and she drops her legs, letting them hang off of the table, but he doesn’t let up, still stroking her through the last contractions of her first orgasm. Armin bites his lip, hard, trying to compose himself, wanting this to last as long as possible, but the excitement of being caught, the possibility that anyone could walk in at any moment, it builds in his chest and forces him to be twice as in control tonight. 

Armin moves closer to Hanji, wrapping her legs around him, leaning over her body and running his hands across her tight stomach, her rib cage, her plump breasts, gently touching the tips of her nipples, making her moan again. "I want you.“ She says, feeling his cock rubbing against her wetness. 

He moves a hand down and pushes his cock into her, feeling relief with every inch, pressing slowly deeper until he is completely inside her, until she yelps and giggles, until she bites her lip to stifle a moan. She lets out a sigh, looking at Armin as he grabs her hips, focused as he moves in and out of her slowly, taking in the tightness around him. Hanji makes no objection to his steady slow speed, coming down harder and harder with each thrust, to which she lets out little noises every time he comes in, her eyes rolling back into her head. 

He lets up on force and picks up the speed, shaking the table a little with his movements. He slides his hands up her body again, taking her boobs in his hands, feeling them move with each thrust as well. The motions come over Armin, forcing a shiver down his spine, making him double over. He doesn’t stop moving in and out of Hanji, doesn’t want to stop her moans or her giggles. With his elbows placed on either side of her, Armin kisses her abdomen, her belly button, the bottom of her ribs. 

She unhooks her legs from behind him, unable to hold them any longer as she howls into the quiet library. "Yes!” 

Armin leans back on his palms, keeping the movements going, shaking the table harder than before, making the lanterns rattle. He holds onto one, steadying it while continuing his movements, making Hanji cum for him. The rattling doesn’t stop, and it begins to break Armin’s concentration, making him clench his teeth. He straightens his spine again, hooking Hanji’s quivering legs around him again, and scooping her up in his arms. 

He doesn’t pull out of her, just carries her with her arms hooked around his neck and her head slumped in, breathing hard after her last orgasm. He moves her over to the wall by the window, holding her up against it, her back feeling the cool stone on her fevered skin. 

Armin holds her body against the wall, her hands giving support on his shoulders. With that he pulls out slowly and thrusts in deep. Each thrust makes his tension give way to his desire, his pleasure, and his need to please Hanji. He smiles as her head falls back, leaning on the wall, and they make eye contact. Her eyelids are low, lustful, and her mouth hangs open as she grunts and groans with every push, begging Armin to continue, to push her over the edge again. And he does. 

He doesn’t stop pushing, and even as his own body succumbs to the need to finish, he doesn’t let her go, doesn’t stop ramming into her, until she lets out a final scream and falls into his arms. Armin holds her close around the waist, using his own strength to hold her up as he slams his cock into her a few more times, her soft, happy moans and the bouncing of her breasts bringing him to finish, the hot cum filling her as he groans in her ear, loud enough to make both of them blush. 

Carrying her gently, Armin places her on another table, pulling out of her and tossing his head back, shaking the stray hairs that had fallen out of his face before bending over and kissing Hanji, wetting her lips with his, and tangling his tongue with hers. "That was amazing.“ She giggles once he pulls away. 

He smiles at her, his eyes a darkened deep blue in the dim lighting. "You’re amazing.” 

She lies on the table naked and breathing for a moment with Armin just standing there with his arms to her sides, feeling released from his stress. 

After dressing, Hanji crawls on the floor picking up documents scattered from their session while Armin closes the books he was reading, flattening out the crumpled pages. 

"Ah, yes!“ Hanji jumps out from under the table, "why didn’t I think of this before!” She skips around the table to meet Armin, planting a kiss on his cheek. "It’s all thanks to you!“


	6. Friends and Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Levi struggles with the possible consequences of his connection with Eren, love continues to spread throughout the scouts. Connie consoles a disgruntled Sasha, and the two end up in a position that might pose them as more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut lies ahead. (Sasha and Connie are so adorable)

A knock breaks Levi from his sleep, making him shift in the warm covers. He opens his eyes to a bright room, and instead of Eren beneath his arm, a pillow cuddles close to him. "Levi!“ His stomach sinks, a part of him wanting to wake up next to the boy, see his disheveled hair, see some droopiness in the eyelids that hang over his green eyes, his undressed body and the indented marks on his skin. Instead, Hanji walks into the room and Levi sits up, bending his knees to conceal his morning wood after the thought of Eren made it stand to attention. "Can I come in?” 

“You’re already in.” He rubs his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Right.” She steps in coming close to his bed. "Are you feeling alright?“

Levi leans his elbows on his knees, hunching his back in the cool air. Just a few hours ago he was lying here with Eren, completed by his touch, lulled to sleep by his breathing, so yes, he was feeling pretty good. "Fine. Why?” 

“I mean it’s pretty late. Considering you usually only get about three hours of sleep.”

“Why the hell do you know my sleep schedule?”

“I know a lot more than you think.” She raises her eyebrows. "Anyway, considering you usually get three hours of sleep, and that it’s already about ten and you aren’t up yet, I figured you were sick.“ 

Ten? How did that happen? "I guess I was just...tired.” Hanji nods, her eyes scanning the room. Levi clears his throat, trying to snap her attention back to him, hoping Eren hadn’t left anything behind for the too observant squad leader to catch. 

“Eren’s meeting with the commander was this morning. I think I gave a pretty good case for keeping him around.” 

“Jaeger?” Levi’s pulse raises a little. How did he not know about this? 

“Yeah, it looks like they think he’s still worth the risk.” She paces the floor eyelids low. "I think the commander wants to talk to you though.“ 

"Hmm.” Levi slides out from under the covers, pulling his robe from the chair and sliding it on. 

“Probably about you needing to be able to kill Eren.”

Levi doesn’t look up from tying his robe until he is sure he has the right expression on, the low eyebrows and apathetic straight mouth. "He must not think my word is good.“ He swallows without movement, looking slightly up at Hanji, trying to read her expression, but she is only stares back with the same straight face.

After not finding anything in his eyes, she shrugs dramatically and smiles "well, good news for me, I’ve got some great experiments in mind.” She turns and walks back to the door, looking back at him for one more second, eyes flitting from his face to a spot under the bed and then back up again. "See ya!“ 

She closes the door behind her, and Levi immediately turns to look under the bed. Sticking out from beneath the shadow next to Levi’s boots is a long string. Levi leans over and pulls the string up, a quiet sound of metal dragging on wood as he picks it up. Eren’s key hangs from Levi’s hand, making his heart beat hard within his chest. Dammit. He stuffs the key into the pocket of his pants that hang on the chair, his hands shaking for a minute before he restrains his feelings and goes to the showers.

 

"Ah, Levi, I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” Commander Erwin sits behind his desk shuffling papers as Levi walks through the door. He goes to stand, but Levi holds up a hand to stop him. Erwin nods and puts his paperwork down. Levi sits in the chair opposite his desk, leaning back and crossing his right leg over the other, waiting for the commander to speak. "Right. We’ve decided it’s best to keep Eren Jaeger on our team rather than lock him up.“

Levi doesn’t move, specifically keeping his face steady. "That seems wise, since we never would have beaten the female titan without him.” Levi knows that’s a lie, he almost had her beaten in the woods if he wasn’t so busy saving Eren from her mouth. But Erwin nods anyway.

“I just want to make sure you’re still willing to be responsible for him.” 

“Responsible?” 

“Responsible for taking him down if he loses control.”

“Of course. Nothing has changed. When he loses his usefulness and control I’ll be able to end this.” Levi doesn’t leave his eye contact with Erwin, barely blinking once. 

“Good.” He shifts in his seat, unwavered by doubts in Levi. "I’ll see you for the mission tonight.“ 

Levi nods and leaves the room, a silent panic washing over him, but his face doesn’t show it. He just swallows it and moves on. What good does worrying about Eren do right now? None. But his hand still shakes as he places his fingertips around the key in his pocket.

 

 

Eren drops his plate on the table next to Armin’s and lowers himself gingerly onto the bench, still sore from yesterday’s late night with Levi. Just the thought of his captain's name makes blood rush to his cheeks, to he takes a big bite of bread and ignores the feelings until his cheeks finally drain. "You still benched?” Connie asks from across the table, eyebrows raised to Eren.

“Uh, yeah.” He watched Mikasa and Jean gather their gear, but they wouldn’t tell him where they were going, Eren sighed, glad not to be called to go, he isn’t in the best shape to be fighting anything, or riding a horse for that matter. The blush fills his cheeks again.

“And what about you, Armin?” Connie points his fork at Armin's startled face seemingly ready to prod him for an answer.

Armin just stares down at his plate, elbows propped on the table as he yawns. "Squad Leader Hanji thinks my efforts are better spent researching tonight.“ He takes a bite of peas and chews quietly, stifling another yawn.

"Just give it up, Connie.” Sasha shoves a heap of food into her mouth, stuffing it in her cheek. “Its only the best going out there. The rest of us losers are stuck in here.” 

Connie rolls his eyes, but Sasha’s bluntness makes Armin and Eren look up from their plates and pause to inspect her. Eren says nothing though, feeling less than valuable as a scout, as a soldier, as anything, no matter how important Hanji and Erwin made him seem this morning.

“We’re not losers.” Connie shakes his head, not looking at her.

“Speak for yourself,” Sasha says through another mouthful. "I have a bad feeling about them going out there tonight without full backup.“ She tries to drown the emptiness in her gut with more bread, angrily staring down her plate.

"Hey!” Connie pounds his fist on the table. "We were top ten in our class, we’re not useless…sorry, Armin.“ 

Armin only shrugs to shake off the comment, moving the food on his plate. "Besides, its only a recon mission, Sasha. And captain Levi said he wanted a small crew, Reiner and Bertolt didn’t even go.” Armin looks up to Sasha, wanting to reassure her while feeling unconvinced himself. "Erwin oversaw their departure. The plans looked good.“ 

Eren’s stomach drops a little, silently scanning the dining hall. How had he missed that Levi isn’t here? How could he be so dense in thinking Levi wouldn't go anywhere without him?

Sasha finishes her food and stands up without saying any more, dragging her plate off of the table and walking away slowly. Eren shakes off his distraction for a moment, trying to keep his composure. "What’s gotten into her?” Eren asks, noticing the lack of pep in Sasha.

Connie notices too, watching Sasha turn down the hall without a skip, without a smile. "I don’t know."

 

 

Knocking on Sasha’s bedroom door, Connie sighs in the hallway. "Sasha, it’s me.” 

“Come in.”

He opens the door, closing it behind him. Sasha sits on the floor, back leaning against her bed. Her boots lie in the corner of the room by the door, socks rolled up and tossed beside them. She picks at a thread on her pants, unwilling to look at Connie. He sits down next to her, casual, shoving his worry down deep inside him. "Hey.“ He bumps his elbow into hers. "I stole something for you.” 

She stops twirling the thread and turns her head toward Connie, pony tail falling to the side. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a wrapped piece of smoked meat, handing it to her. She unfolds the napkin, taking the jerky in her hand, and takes a bite of it. "I know it’s your favorite.“ 

She takes another bite, a smile finally forming on her face. She turns her body toward him, placing a hand on his arm. "Thanks, Connie. You’re the best.” She chews the jerky, a little reminder of her home, her life before, her family, but it doesn’t make her sad, just happy that Connie remembered.

“What’s that?” Connie points at the space between Sasha’s dresser and nightstand where the handle of her bow peeks out. Sasha tries to put her body between Connie’s eyes and her bow, but he nudges her, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, what is it?“

"We’re not supposed to have weapons in our rooms.” Sasha puts her jerky on the nightstand and hands up ready to push Connie away.

“Yeah, but we all do anyway.” Connie pulls a knife from his pocket, folded into itself, he tosses it to the floor. He shrugs at her with a goofy smile on his face.

“Ugh, fine.” She feigns annoyance and turns to slide the bow from its hiding place. Its weight is familiar in her hand although she hasn’t used much since training, her fingers tease the tension of the string, holding it up and aiming an invisible arrow at the opposing wall. 

“Woah.” Connie watches Sasha, a twinge of pride sparking in his belly. He had never seen Sasha so calm, so focused. Her instincts in the field are so sharp, but he always thought of Sasha as a soldier. Here, watching her slowly release the string back to its place, one eye still closed, he sees she’s actually a hunter. "That’s so cool, Sasha.“ 

She blushes a little, leaning the bow back behind her dresser. "Nobody really thinks that.” Half of the village wasn’t even necessarily proud to be the gatherers for the wall’s population, especially since they barely got to eat what they put all of their hard work into growing, catching, and killing. 

“I do.” Connie turns his head to the side.

“Are you proud of your village?”

“I’m proud of my family. I joined the training corps to make them just as proud of me.” Sasha turns her head down but keeps her eyes on Connie. He looks so proud, spine straight, eyebrows furrowed, thinking of his family. "Hey. I bet you made yours proud too."

Sasha only shakes her head, picking at her jerky again, this time pulling small strands off of the sides. Her family didn’t every think she was going to make it out of the town, let alone make it through training, and placing in the top ten, well that’s a far achievement they’d never get to know about. 

Connie reaches his hand out, cupping the back of her left upper arm, fingers wrapping gently around the fabric of her shirt. "As long as you’re proud of yourself,” he pauses, repeating the words of his mother with a lump in his throat. "That’s all that matters.“ 

Sasha looks up into his eyes, steadied a little by his words and the firm hold of his fingertips. "Thank you, Connie.” He smiles at her, a warmth lighting up his insides. He drops his hand back to his side, not wanting to push her boundaries. She rips the remainder of her jerky in half, holding a piece out to him, and he accepts the piece, chewing the meat and trying not to look at her face, trying to hide the blush on his face. He notices a bread crumb caught in her hair and brushes it away with his hand, accidentally touching her cheek. Her face turns red hot under his skin, and his hand is frozen in place. Their eyes meet, wide and full of an anxious tension. 

This isn’t the first time they’ve been this close, they were often shoulder to shoulder at the dinner table, within yards of each other on missions when assignments allowed it, bumping and nudging and play punching, but that’s different. Because when Sasha leans in closer, and when Connie laces his fingers deeper in Sasha’s hair, their lips don’t come together as soldiers. When their lips part and tongues tangle, when their hearts pound in their chests and arousal sparks deep within them, it isn’t them coming together as friends either. 

Their lips, the warmth of their mouths, the dampness of their tongues, and Connie’s hand on her face make Sasha tremble a little, but not from fear. Titans are scary, losing your friends is scary, this is not. Rushing in to things was the main complaint from her trainers, but the rush is what drives her instinct. The rush is what makes her a good soldier, and what makes her grab the back of Connie’s head, feeling the soft stubble of his hair and push him backward, lips still locked in a kiss. Connie holds Sasha’s body away from him, embarrassed about how hard his cock is in his pants. Sasha pulls away, blushing, thinking she made the wrong move.

“Connie, I-” 

“Sasha, wait.” Sasha tries to move off of Connie, but he holds her steady. “I…I’ve never had sex before.” 

Sasha sighs and smiles a little, “Good, neither have I. I mean, I’ve done some other stuff, but not that.” 

“Me too.” They laugh together, and as Connie lets Sasha down she feels the hardened length of his cock through his pants, washing away the pieces of her doubt.  
“Try not to look so amused, would ya?” Connie smirks, one eyebrow up. 

“Don’t be a pervert.” Sasha punches Connie’s arm, but He doesn’t let her get away with it. He grabs her right arm and pulls it behind her head, shifting their body weight and ending up on top of her, her legs at either side of him. “Nice.” Sasha teases. 

“Shut up.” Connie presses his lips to hers, trying to ensure her silence, but a quiet moan seeps from her chest. Now they kiss with purpose, with heat rising between them. Connie’s hands trace down the sides of Sasha’s body, his fingers teasing the skin beneath her shirt. Sasha grabs Connie’s butt, squeezing it in her hands, and he pushes away from her leaving space between their chests. She slips her fingers under his shirt, pulling it over his head and touching the tight skin around the muscles of his chest.

In a tangle of limbs and fabric, unfastening, untying, undressing, their lips part only for seconds at a time, locked in a frenzied battle to disrobe each other. But their nerves still get the best of them, leaving only the barrier of boxers, bra, and panties between them. Sasha pulls away from Connie’s lips, the blush of her face and low eyelids making Connie swallow hard, and when she stands, her breasts jiggle in her bra, sending a shiver of excitement through his body. He stands too, but stays glued to the spot on the floor, watching Sasha bounce a little when she sits on her mattress, crossing her legs. Long and slender, her legs seem to go forever, converging at her thighs, and her underwear, dark and plain, don’t distract from the smoothness of her skin. Round and plump, her boobs perk from her chest and move with every breath, and her eyes hold Connie’s, biting her lip between her teeth, trying to lure him to her. He stands, mostly appalled, wondering how the potato girl could be so…hot.

“Drop ‘em.” Sasha nods her head to his boxers, and Connie complies without a second thought, his cock springing out. She turns her head to the side. “Hmm, not too bad.” She says with a seductive half smile on her face seeing how Connie measures up.

“Oh, come on.” He fake pouts a little, stepping from his underwear and leaving them on the floor.

“Well you have to prove yourself.” Sasha doesn’t break eye contact with him, raising her eyebrows. “I’m not just gonna take it at face value.” Connie raises one eyebrow and shakes his head. “Just get over here.” No longer hesitating, Sasha grabs Connie’s arm and pulls him to the bed, pushing him to his back and getting on her knees before him, pressing the mattress down under her weight. She kisses him, long and without a breath, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. Leaving little red marks from bites and suction on his neck and chest, she moves down, the warmth of her boobs on his skin. She moves forward and back dragging her breasts over his cock, full and aching for her touch. Sasha takes his cock in her mouth, sliding her fingernails down his thighs, both making him shiver.   
Closing his eyes, Connie lets Sasha’s movements wash over him. She gives no thought to her actions, just plays off of the little sounds of Connie’s pleasure, moving slowly up and down, licking the head of his swollen cock, taking it all in her mouth without difficulty or restraint. His breathing gets heavier, chest moving with each huff, and he sits up, being taken over by his excitement. 

“Oh, Sasha.” She doesn’t stop, taking his balls in one hand and massaging them as she moves over his cock, creating more suction and letting out little moans to vibrate his cock. “Do you want me to cum?” 

Sasha only moans a short “mhmm” and keeps her rhythm to take him over the edge. He slides his fingers into her hair, holding her head close to him as he finishes. Sasha sits up, looking Connie straight in the eye as she swallows his cum, wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand and smirking.

Connie smiles back, raising his eyebrows. “My turn.” He pushes Sasha to her back, sliding his hands up her thighs. She lays back, head at the foot of the bed, ready for his attention.

He leans over her, kissing her neck, his left hand grabbing her boob while the right one feels the dampness that has formed between her legs on her underwear. A moan comes from Sasha’s lips, making Connie put more pressure in his touch, teasing her a little as he licks her nipples until they’re hard in his mouth. He slips his fingers under the band of her underwear, feeling her wetness and touching her opening, shaking and waiting for his touch. Sasha lets out a frustrated noise when he removes his fingers from her underwear, but she is relieved when he pulls them down, sliding them down her legs before tossing them aside. 

He doesn’t make her wait any longer, wanting to hear her moans as he finally shoves two fingers into her slit, moving in and out slowly at first, then picking up speed with every sound of enjoyment that escapes Sasha’s lips. He hooks his fingers, hitting the perfect spot to make Sasha’s insides swell with anticipation. Sasha focuses only on Connie’s fingers, surprised at his experience and feeling the heat of his touch running through her. Just as she feels the build up of her orgasm, the beginning of her ecstasy, Connie’s tongue presses against her clit, moving back and forth, up and down, every which way he needs to, making Sasha grab handfuls of her sheets as she is rocked and rubbed and licked into an orgasm that makes her let out a scream of pleasure into the quiet room. Connie slows his movement, not stopping until Sasha stops contacting around his fingers, leaving her sweaty and breathing hard on her back. 

They crawl under the covers together, satisfied and exhausted. “Well that was promising,” Sasha giggles into the darkness of her room.

Connie laughs back, punching her shoulder and snuggling into the warmth of her bed, wanting to soak it in before he has to leave. “Yeah, not too bad.” He repeats Sasha’s words from earlier, unable to wipe the smile from his face.


	7. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming from a late night mission, Levi enters his room to find someone waiting for him. Eren tries to push away his feelings as he gets closer to his captain, but how long will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut lies ahead. A little passive Levi action as Eren explores.

Hanji babbles as she walks beside Levi in the hallway, her voice echoing in the quiet, mind moving faster than her mouth, racing to spitfire ideas. Levi isn’t listening or even pretending to listen, because the sky barely begins to turn colors outside the window, the light of day threatening the twinkle of the stars, and because his mind and body are heavy with exhaustion, but even as Hanji flashes him a smile and retreats into her room, even as his hand wavers over his doorknob, he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep. Too many thoughts laced with anxiety run through his mind, and the key in his pocket seems heavier than before, his reminder of Eren all day and night long, a burden to carry with him. It wasn’t a burden though, was it? When Levi enters his room, it isn’t as cold as it usually is, and it isn’t silent or as tidy as he left it. 

He sets down the lantern near his bed, seeing the lump beneath his covers, messy brown hair on his pillows, and a quiet noise of his breathing. He doesn’t question why the boy is here, just smiles a little at the surprise. Stripping down to his underwear, he turns the lantern low even as the sun begins to peek around the shutters of his window, and he slips into bed, pulling the covers away from Eren, the mattress moving under him. Eren, caught in a sleepy haze, rolls to his stomach toward the wall, but Levi just crawls next to him, pressing his face into Eren’s bare back, feeling the heat that radiates from his skin. 

He molds into the bend in Eren’s knees, the folds of his skin around his elbow, reaching beneath the pillow and feeling Eren’s hand where it’s gripped around the pillow case. A low hum vibrates Eren’s chest, and Levi kisses Eren’s spine. Shifting and turning, Levi moves off of Eren and watches the boy turn to him, skin looking warm and soft in the dim light of the lantern. Blinking a few times, waking slowly, Eren gives Levi a small smile and scoots closer to him, putting his hand on Levi’s hip.

“Levi.” Low and groggy, Eren’s voice sparks a response in Levi, a bubbling feeling behind his ribs, and a hardening of his cock. He puts his hands on Eren’s chest, palms flat on his muscles, feeling him breathe.

“Eren.” Levi inches closer, his skin making noise in the sheets. "You’re in my bed.“ He tries not to sound too pleased, but accomplishes nothing.

Waking faster now, Eren moves to a shiver down his spine, his cock growing hard at the feeling of Levi’s touch. "I am.” Eren tangles his legs in Levi’s and pulls him closer, gently running his fingers toward the small of Levi’s back. "Is that okay?“ He plays back. If it wasn’t, Eren’s touch would’ve erased it. 

Levi pulls Eren’s face toward his, pulling him into a kiss, further disheveling his brown hair with his fingers. Eren accepts his tongue, kissing back aggressively, letting Levi pull his cock out before he pulls the captain on top of him. 

One hand on the small of his back and the other on the back of his head, Eren pulls Levi as close as possible, feeling the skin of their chests rub together and Levi’s cock hard against his as they kiss. Fueled by his own drowsy body, Eren grabs a handful of Levi’s hair, tugging his head back to gain access to his neck. Levi lets out a moan at Eren’s light nibble on his collar bone, burying his excitement toward Eren not needing direction. Eren leaves little red marks over Levi’s neck and chest, not thinking of anyone else, completely preoccupied with Levi. Moving back to Levi’s lips, Eren’s hands drift down Levi’s back, tugging his legs to either side of Eren. Levi wraps his limbs around Eren as he sits up, straddling the boy’s lap and feeling Eren’s cock throb against his own. 

Eren kisses Levi’s shoulders, his neck, and makes little noises in his ears, begging for more when all he has to do is take it. 

Eren pushes the captain to his back and pulls his underwear off, looking to Levi’s eyes before proceeding. Levi bites his lip and nods a little, accepting Eren’s weight on his naked body, accepting his warmth and the intensity of his tongue in his mouth. Eren moves lower, making Levi squirm as he watches Eren’s every move, taking pleasure in Eren’s face as he goes from hip to hip, kissing and biting and teasing Levi, making him moan "Eren,” encouraging the boy only to tease him further, to kiss the insides of his thighs, to put one hand on his balls. Levi breathes heavily, waiting for Eren to move in, and when he does, Levi gasps at the boy’s touch. 

Eren takes Levi’s cock in his mouth without any further hesitation, mouth watering around it’s girth. He moves quickly up and down, and then slows again, moving his head left and right to form a screwing motion that catches Levi off guard, making him bend his knees outward. Eren doesn’t stop though, pleased with Levi’s reactions, moving fast again, and then slow, feeling the tension in Levi’s legs. He pulls to the end of it, licking the head and then taking over with his hand as his tongue teases Levi’s balls before taking them in his mouth, spit dripping down as he works his cock with his hand. 

Levi closes his eyes, head back, lost in Eren’s touch. But Eren stops, getting on his knees on the floor, pulling Levi by the back of his knees to the edge of the bed, then pushing Levi’s knees to his chest, spreading his ass. A blush falls over Levi, unable to remember the last time he willingly let anyone view him this way, allowing Eren to explore him, wanting him to, almost needing him to. 

Eren doesn’t notice the blushing, just focuses in on getting Levi’s desire, his acceptance. He pushes his tongue against Levi’s hole, unsure until Levi moans a little, begging Eren to continue. Washed over by a shaky desire, Levi moans again with the entrance of Eren’s tongue, and again as he pushes it deeper in him, and louder as Eren replaces his tongue with a finger, sliding in easily covered in his saliva. 

Eren arches his back, still holding Levi’s right leg up, getting a good view of the blush of his face and chest, and the open mouth expression as his groans manifest in the air. Eren pushes deeper into Levi with another finger, pressing into him again and again until a growling sound escapes his lips, and a something takes over him.

He pulls Levi off of the bed, turning him to his knees and pushing his fingers back into Levi, who is half slumped over the bed, moaning into the sheets. 

“Ahh, Eren.” Levi’s voice comes out surprised at Eren’s control, trying to ignore the shock up his leg from his knees hitting the floor. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” He runs his hand down Levi’s bad leg. 

“It’s okay, just…don’t stop.” He whines, feeling fully at Eren’s control, letting himself go. 

Eren shakes it off and leans forward, reaching his other hand around to work Levi’s cock. "Levi.“ Eren growls in his ear, making him shiver. Levi can only moan in response, overwhelmed by Eren’s every touch, his every thrust, his every breath in his ear. 

Levi reaches his hand back and grabs Eren’s cock, working it in tandem to Eren’s movements. "Levi.” Eren groans, cock throbbing at Levi’s touch. “Agh, you’re so…” he hunches over, overcome by the heat of Levi’s body and the noises coming from his mouth. Groaning into Levi’s ear, Eren cums before Levi, but doesn’t waver in his thrusting and tugging, persistent even as his cock unloads on the floor as Levi slows the circular motion of his hand. 

Levi pushes both hands on the bed, holding himself up as Eren’s rocks his body back and forth, pressing him into his orgasm, dropping his head as Eren leaves kisses on his shoulder and nibbles his ear. "Eren!“ The tension in Levi’s body fades away and his back arches as he moves freely with Eren’s nudges. A breath catches in his throat, a final wave of pleasure as he cums, groaning loudly in the room as Eren pushes back into him one last time. 

Eren waits for Levi’s contractions to stop before pulling out and letting go, but not moving away from the captain who stays hunched over, breath shuttering from his chest. Eren kisses a line down Levi’s spine, holding his hands on Levi’s hips as Levi straightens, the skin of his back damp against Eren’s chest. He kisses Levi’s neck, forcing a whimper from him. "Eren.” He repeats in a whisper as Eren kisses the other side of his neck. "What…has gotten into you?“

"Mmm.” Eren rubs his face on Levi’s head. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.“ He releases Levi to move to the bed, off of his leg. 

Levi lets out a quiet laugh and sighs, pulling on his underwear. Eren watches Levi, noting the little smile on his face and the earnest expression on his face, but Levi doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t feel the need to, feeling that the writhing ofhis body at Eren’s touch was enough, but Eren waits on the floor for an answer as Levi climbs into his spot and pulls the covers over his legs, sitting up against the headboard. He pats the space beside him.

Eren pulls some of his clothes on. "Is that my spot now?” Eren’s heart pounds harder than it had when he first decided to come here, harder than when he moved in on Levi.

Levi smiles a little again, that act alone should be enough to tell Eren. "Its where you were sleeping when I got here.“ Vague, not admitting that it is free to be Eren’s spot, that he sleeps on the left side of the bed anyway, that he feels anything aside from sexual atraction.

"I’m sorry I just showed up here again.” Eren sits at the edge of the bed, pulling on his pants, not looking at Levi.

“Hey.” Levi stops him mid-thought. "Don't ever apologize about that to me.“ Levi can feel himself deflating, unable to tell Eren what he wants to hear, unable to quite grasp it himself.

"I should probably go. Its already light out.” He reaches for his boots, but Levi reaches and grabs the boy’s elbow. 

“Eren.” Not letting him get away. "Please, just stay five more minutes.“ He lets Eren go and pats the bed again, back to his usual apathetic expression if Eren says no, his only defense.

"Five minutes.” Eren repeats, crawling up next to Levi as Levi lays down with him. Eren lies on his side next to him, unsure whether to feel happy or lonely in this close presence of his captain. Levi presses a hand on Eren’s back, ushering him closer until Eren finally puts his head on Levi’s chest and his hand on his abdomen. Eren wonders if this could be enough for now, if the heavy pounding of Levi’s heart in his chest beneath his ear, and the soft movement of Levi’s body with each breath could be enough to convince Eren that Levi cares. He tries to push the feelings away, this is just sex, but when Levi moves his hand to Eren’s head, rubbing his scalp, ruffling his hair, he can’t quite let go. Eren shifts his body, getting comfortable on the curves of Levi’s body, breathing slowly with him. 

Levi tangles his fingers in Eren’s hair and his heart beats quicker against the boy's ear. "Eren.“ He whispers.

"Mmm?” Eren closes his eyes.

“Stay with me.” Levi feels absolutely silly when the words leave his lips, swallowing hard to erase the blush from his face, but when Eren, who’s already begun falling back asleep, answers, Levi’s stomach twists in a bubbly excitement.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smuttiness to come! Hopefully the warm-up isn't too boring.


End file.
